


Cover | Bel Canto

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: One night, I decided to read this and never regretted it. T___TThat was last night--HAPPY NEW YEAR!This is my first posted work for 2019! *throws confetti*I'm giving this as a gift to the author for their hardwork on writing one of the most beautiful yet tragic AU I've discovered.And to Jen, because if not for her incomparable love for this work that she kept on promoting it ever since she had read it, I wouldn't be able to discover this. So, Jen and to the author--Thank you so much!P.S. Because I couldn't find a favourite line--ENJOY A WHOLE CHAPTER AS A CATCH PHRASE. xD"Op. 20, #12" for obvious reasons.





	Cover | Bel Canto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts), [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[](https://imgur.com/QOnVjYV)

**Author's Note:**

> Support the author's works by leaving kudos and comments!  
> The past year has been a blast!  
> Thank you so much to all of you who have subscribed to me and to my works--left kudos and comments and even bookmarked. I truly, madly, deeply appreciate them.  
> Hopefully, you'd still be here for another year. Thank you! x
> 
> \- Leev


End file.
